Keyless entry systems typically provide access to an area without requiring a physical key. However, traditional keyless entry systems require a user to carry a keyless remote control dedicated to providing access to that area. With increased use of mobile devices such as smart phones and tablets, there is a need for programs such as web-based portals and mobile device applications to facilitate home and office security, for example, without requiring an additional keyless remote control. In particular, these devices may utilize a subscriber network to provide remote entry and locking to a subscriber with respect to a property. It may be desirable to provide a system allowing a subscriber to register, authenticate, and provide scheduled or on-demand access to an area, for example, personal or business property.